Magic book
by Solitudely
Summary: USA tenía un libro favorito, uno realmente "mágico" que le leyó Arthur cuando era un niño. Ese libro… ¡Ese libro fue capaz de predecir todo su futuro! Y mientras lo sostiene no para de pensar lo feliz que sería si el final del cuento se hiciera realidad.


Este fic es...no sé, no estaba en mis planes y no lo escribí hace poco, estaba escondido en mi carpeta de "Respaldo" (junto a otros más) y decidí revisarlo y subirlo. Espero que les guste es digamos… tierno creo.

**Dedicado a: **Mi querida hermana y a mi madre, ya me han escrito mucho, esto va para ustedes ;D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Colonia!USA/UK (Sano, odio el shota), USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur etc.

**Advertencia:** Esperar y esperar como en un cuento de hadas. Tierno, cursi.

* * *

><p>Estos eran antiguos tiempos, felices y apacibles tiempos cuando Alfred no era más que una pequeña colonia, era adorable, jamás parecería que podía hacer daño a una hormiga siquiera, a un búfalo gigante quizá, pero no a una hormiga. Tenia una fuerza sobre humana después de todo, cuando fuera grande aquella energía le sería de mucha ayuda y apoyo, pero eso sería sólo más adelante…<p>

—¿Serás un conquistador de chicas? —rió el mayor de allí, un chico sencillo de gruesas cejas con una suave sonrisa que cautivaban a la par de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Claro! y mejor que tú ¡Estarás tan orgulloso de mi Inglaterra! —rió dulcemente.

El inglés sonrió y acarició la cabeza del chico mientras éste apartaba la mano como queriendo decir "no soy tan pequeño" e inflaba sus mejillas.

—Y bueno, dime Alfred F. Jones ¿Cuál es tu gran dote matador?

—No te quiero impresionar pero…—dijo el chico vanidoso y cerrando sus ojos presuntuosamente— Ya coloreo sin salirme de la raya…—eso le hubiera dado gracia a cualquiera pero a Arthur le entró un ataque de moesidad abrazando al pequeño ¡Es que era adorable, como resistirse!

—Lo sé lo sé, nadie se resiste a mis encantos —le guiñó el ojo a UK tratando de aparentar ser grande y sexy. —Hasta alguien como Inglaterra lo hace…te derrites de amor por mí.

El mayor rió mientras empezaba a atacar al menor con cosquillas para que no tuviera un ego tan grande, nunca esperó que eso cuando más grande fuera aumentando y hasta le pareciera odioso, pero eso era otra historia también, ahora era simplemente un "amor con patas".

—Ya es tarde galán…a dormir.

—¡Los galanes no duermen! —criticó el pequeño, no quería dormir porque después… después quedaría menos tiempo para jugar con Arthur.

—¡Sí lo hacen! —trataba el anglosajón —¿El galán quiere que le lea un cuento mágico para dormir?

El chico se vio tentado, alzo una ceja y miró a Inglaterra y éste le miró, era una interacción de dos verdaderos negociantes, uno tenía que ceder y la oferta del inglés era tentadora. Alfred refunfuño y dijo "acepto", el inglés apretó el puño triunfante mientras el pequeño se enojaba un poco.

Arthur sólo sonrió sutilmente y fue por uno de los libros a una pieza mientras Alfred se cambiaba para dormir, buscó y buscó pero se dio cuenta de algo: Ya se los había leído todos… absolutamente todos, se puso mal, su pequeño se pondría triste.

Pero algo surcó su mente, se puso un gorrito y sacó una varita de quien sabe donde y empezó a conjurar algo con palabras extrañas, después de varios intentos en una cortina de humo algo dorada salió un libro que calló precipitadamente al suelo. El inglés sonríe y lo toma orgulloso de su magia. Luego de tener el libro lo ojea leyendo un poco. Era extraño… algo estaba un tanto mal.

—¿Por qué…son dos hombres…? —decía extrañado el británico al ver la historia, dijo unas cuantas palabras mágicas y cambia a uno de los personajes por una chica temporalmente, no quería que Alfred tuviera una idea equivocada a tan corta edad. Y con eso se dirige hasta donde estaba Alfred esperándolo.

El chico apenas ve al inglés entrando se emociona y ve el colorido libro que traía éste entre sus manos, se inquieta más de la cuenta ya que nunca antes le habían leído ese.

—¡Oh, ese no lo he visto!

—Es mágico… por eso no lo has visto, Are you ready?

—¡Claro! Thank England!

El inglés se acomodó cercano al menor mientras éste se apoyaba en su hombro para alcanzar a ver el enorme libro, tenía un toque brilloso, casi mágico y un hermoso dibujo en la portada. El inglés carraspeó un poco la garganta arreglándose la voz para comenzar esa "mágica" historia.

**_EL ENCANTO DE NUESTRO AMOR._**

_Érase una vez hace mucho tiempo una joven, solitaria, no tenía muchos amigos, no había mucha gente que estuviera interesada en ella.  
>Sin embargo a ella…no le importó, creía que podría seguir pelando y lo hizo, peleó y peleó para ser fuerte, para demostrarle al resto que podía serlo.<br>Pero ella… seguía muy sola y los enemigos seguían apareciendo, uno tras otro._

_1 página._

_Pero un día viajando le dio una pequeña sonrisa la vida, a través de triviales peleas contra otros sujetos y discusiones encontró a un pequeño.  
>Un pequeño encantador, alguien… alguien diferente, sí, eso pensaba la chica mientras lo veía.<br>Parecía indefenso, sólo por eso y al ver que era igual a ella decidió cuidar de él…_

_2 página._

_La chica sonreía más esos días, por un pequeño segundo murmuraba feliz al cielo "así que esto es felicidad"  
>Pero, por razones más que nada territoriales ver al chico era difícil, siempre estaba muy lejos y no podía quedarse mucho pero igual lo hacía.<br>Porque ese niño era importante para ella, le hacía sonreír… pero pasando los años el adorable niño creció… y la traicionó.  
>Y dolió, sí…vaya que dolió, porque la chica había creído estúpidamente que estarían siempre juntos.<em>

_3 página._

_La muchacha estaba furiosa, no quería creerlo, mandó a la gente que le servían en contra del chico, no quería… no quería creerlo.  
>Porque la chica llegó a confiar en ese chico, pensó que él… él estaría siempre con ella, no importa que pasara, que no era como todo el resto.<br>Por eso todo aquello dolía tanto, por eso la chica todas las noches cantó una canción triste sin parar, hasta romper su voz…  
>La misma que cantaba…cuando sabía que quizá siempre estaría sola.<em>

_4 página._

_El chico y la chica, ambos, de frente, apenas podían mirarse, fue simplemente el día más difícil y triste de sus vidas…  
>Ambos sufrieron, ambos lloraron en silencio, ambos muy en el fondo se amaban y algo, alguien, ellos mismos quizá se separaban.<br>Pero así lo quería la vida, y ambos, entre dolor dieron la vuelta siguiendo rumbos diferentes._

_5 página._

_El joven había ganado, nadie sabía si era porque la chica lo dejó ganar pero aunque ganó ese día el joven perdió parte de su corazón.  
>Sí, se lo llevaba esa chica mientras veía como se iba en ese gran barco todo lo que se refería a ella, y ese mismo día mientras lloraba susurró:<br>"Bye bye…bye bye"  
>Porque al final de cuentas le destrozaba el corazón el hecho de no volverla a ver, que ese sería su "hasta siempre".<em>

_6 página._

_El tiempo pasó y la chica y el chico estaban alejados por un largo abismo, los separaba una distancia increíble.  
>El ahora adulto en que se había convertido aquel pequeño se esforzaba para sacar su país adelante…porque creía…<br>Creía que esa mujer aún lo miraba, aún podía estar orgullosa de él…  
>Tan orgullosa…<em>

_7 página._

_En esos momentos la joven y valiente guerrera por su parte se había convertido en uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.  
>Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era una sonrisa hermosa y palabras dulce, era dura, impenetrable, un muro entre ella y todo lo que se acercara.<br>Y así… por un gran tiempo conquistó el mundo._

_8 página._

_Mientras el joven sabía… que no era nada_ comparado _con ella en esos momentos, pero no se rindió, le demostraría que él también podría.  
>Hasta el día… hasta él día en que ambos se volvieran a ver.<br>Para poder decirle "¿Oye, te acuerdas del pequeño niño de hace un tiempo?"  
>"Sabes, ese niño soy yo… y ahora soy lo que ves ahora… espero que detrás de todo ese odio estés orgullosa de mí"<em>

_9 página._

_Una guerra, una guerra se llevó acabado entre muchas naciones. Una dolorosa y triste guerra.  
>La mujer con el domino mundial entró a ésta… y el joven que hace años atrás la traicionó también, pero casi al termino de la guerra.<br>Las palabras fueron pocas, cortas, breves y miradas de indiferencia… su amor quizá se había quebrado.  
>Y después de eso la valiente mujer inevitablemente perdió su supremacía.<em>

_10 página._

_El joven… el joven se imponía ante el resto del mundo pasando los años.  
>Otra guerra se desataría en aquel movido mundo, nadie podía pararla hasta que otro no se rindiera y así sucedió.<br>La chica y el chico pelearon en el mismo bando para derrotar a sus oponentes, no con el mejor ánimo pero lo hicieron…  
>En esos momentos, lo que sentían el uno para el otro empezó a cambiar.<em>

_11 página._

_Y como si algo la moviera a cantar la chica recitó otra canción en soledad.  
>Pero esta vez era una alegre movida por una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego, su gesto volvía a ser amargo y sólo pronunciaba.<br>"Eres un idiota"_

_12 página._

_Porque en realidad la verdad era simple: Eran unos completos idiotas.  
>Por eso vivían cada día de su vida aparentando odiarse, cada día guardando un rencor que quizá nunca existió.<br>Pero sus cuerpos cedían, no soportaban la espera, el niño había crecido y se había convertido en hombre.  
>Se había convertido… en un hombre enamorado de aquella gruñona y malhumorada "anciana".<em>

_13 página._

El inglés siguió leyendo las tres páginas que le quedaban pero estaba tan metido en la misma historia que no se dio cuenta que el pequeño americano había caído totalmente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. Terminó el libro y sonrió un poco susurrando "Idiotas", luego, volteó hacia el pequeño Alfred para ver si le había gustado ese cuento.

—¿Te gustó? Oye Alfred…—le dijo, pero el chico había caído completamente dormido, hasta roncaba un poquito. Inglaterra lo tomó para ir a dejarlo a su habitación mientras ponía ese mágico libro en una pequeña estantería junto a los demás.

Sonrió, por una extraña razón el inglés sonrió al ver que los dos jóvenes tenían al final de cuentas su final feliz. Suspiró y dejó ese libro allí para ser completamente olvidado en el tiempo en la casa del pequeño Alfred, sí… eso pensaba que había pasado.

Ese libro sí era mágico después de todo, porque desde ese preciso momento predeciría cosas que ningún mesías antes había hecho. Sí, relataría la historia que tendría el próximo país llamado "Estados Unidos" y por supuesto su eterno amor: Inglaterra.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Año actual, Estados Unidos.

Todo había terminado, un suspiro ahogado escapó de la boca del estadounidense, había sido una discusión acalorada con las demás naciones, miró hacia los lados y sonrió algo triste, donde antes habían muchos países discutiendo no quedaba nadie, sólo él entre un montón de sillas. Bueno, así eran siempre las cosas.

Buscó en su bolso y pilló un libro desgastado, había perdido partes de sus colores pero aún se entendía, lo abrió lentamente mientras el texto había cambiado, ya no era un chico y una chica los de la historia, sino dos chicos volviendo a sus principios. Alfred suspiró un poco y se fue a las últimas páginas, esas que no había alcanzado a leer porque se había quedado dormido hace años atrás.

_El tiempo pasaba y ambos jóvenes se daban cuenta que estaban enamorados.  
>Muy, pero muy enamorados. Después de que ambos terminaban de pelear se miraban de reojo, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.<br>Pensaban… pensaban si sería mejor sólo pedir un "disculpa por todo", pero eran tercos y les costó.  
>Pero dieron el paso… lo hicieron, y como se predijo hace muchos años atrás: <strong>lograron estar juntos<strong>._

_14 página._

_Porque a pesar de todo ambos tuvieron su final feliz… porque al final de cuentas la vida no era tan mala como ellos creían.  
>Ya que siempre se amaron, ya que siempre pensaron el uno para el otro y el destino les sonrió, por eso, ambos se casaron.<br>Y bueno el resto deben saberlo ¿Verdad?_

_15 página._

—Y… y ellos fueron muy felices…—completó el americano mientras soltaba una pequeña risa algo nostálgica.

Porque secretamente ese libro era el favorito de Estados Unidos, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería, porque no importa cuantas veces lo leyera siempre le parecía tonta e infantilmente que era **su** historia con el mayor, pero más importante, cada vez que la leía Alfred pensaba y llegaba a creer en que vendría el día en el cual la página "14 y 15" se hiciera realidad como todas las demás y nunca más tendría que sonreír diciendo "Bye bye" a esa persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

Alfred se levantó de su silla, volvió a guardar el libro y lo dejo en su bolso, ojeó la hora calculando el tiempo, quizá Arthur todavía no llegaría al vuelo, diciendo esto corrió a todo lo que podían su piernas para quizá….sólo quizá para hacer que las últimas pagina de ese hermoso cuento una linda realidad, porque creía en él, quería aferrarse a ese final y por fin…

_Sí, para por fin poder decir y gritarle a todos: "¿Saben? Yo soy Alfred F. Jones y junto a Arthur Kirkland… por fin tenemos nuestro final feliz."_

_OUR HAPPY ENDING. _

* * *

><p>Y eso, el libro le acertó a todo, a todo<strong> TODO<strong>, por eso, tengo la esperanza que acertara también en el final feliz que secretamente Arthur y Alfred desean y cuando se encuentren en el aeropuerto todo sea lindo…, y por fin, al llegar a la pagina 15 del libro ellos dos se casen…, sí… eso espero. !Apoyen a Alfred para que consiga su "final feliz"

Bueno ¿A alguien le gusto la historia? ¿El cuento quizá? Trate de que quedara lindo, lo arregle con amor. Y Alfred de pequeño es taaan lindo, y hasta coqueto (?) xD

PD: Las/os que leyeron "Aprendiendo a sonreír" he de decirles que estoy pensando seriamente en continuarlo, hasta ya tengo una idea muy linda ;D, y mi amante no aparece para subir "**Cyborg**" ;O; eso, cuídense, agradezco sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas.


End file.
